


Light & Dark meet young justice

by Boo118118247



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fanfic, Immortal Will, M/M, fantacy - Freeform, ghost king, immortal Nico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boo118118247/pseuds/Boo118118247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico the ghost king and Will son of Apollo have gained the attention of Batman who wants to find out more about theese two teenagers. Just how much trouble can this cause...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nico and Will's date

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a YJ and PJ crossover, so I'm not sure how this is going to go. 
> 
> Hades has chosen Nico to be his heir to the underworld since he has become the ghost king, but because of his love for will, he was granted immortality as well. I have chosen to make Hades a caring father at least to some degree not sure how far I'm going with that yet.

It was a warm day in Gotham city, and it seemed to be a rare moment of peacefulness well as peaceful as Gotham can get. Nico and Will decided they should visit Gotham for their next date due to the excitement and wanting to see what Gotham was like in person for themselves. Walking hand in hand through the busy crowded streets looking for a place to grab a drink of coffee. "There's a Starbucks over there," Will pointed to the shop, " want to just get a coffee there?" He asked.  
"Sure Will, but at least let me pay for my own drink this time, alright" Nico stated more than asked, and Will knew that he should probably let him if doesn't want to make an unwanted visit in the underworld. "If I must Sunshine," Will teased him.  
"Sunshine? Really Will?" Nico laughed.  
"Yes" Will says happily.  
"Really though?"  
"Of course.Your my sunshine."  
"That was very corny Will"  
"It's part of why you love me though isn't it?"  
"...No comment..."  
"That's a yes then."

Walking into the shop they bought their coffee, Nico ordered a Mocha and Will ordered a Latte. They sat down on the table in the corner of the shop. The two of them started talking about how far they had come and how happy they are together, they were so immersed in each other they didn't pay much attention to the six teenagers who walked in. The six teens were gossiping and chatting and sat at a table near Will and Nico. What the couple didn't know was that this group were the members of Young Justice; Artemis, Robin, Aqualad, Superboy, Kid flash and of course Miss Martian,but in their civies their names were Artemis,Richard 'Dick' Grayson Wayne, Kaldur'ahm or rather Kaldur, Connor and Wally, M'Gann or Megan...Well they just called Robin Rob or Robin still since they didn't know his secret ID yet...but his father is a paranoid bat, so it isn't that big of a surprise to them. 

"So this is were people go for coffee" Asked Megan wanting to know more about human culture.  
"Well people usually come to places like this when they are on a date or with a group of friends." Replied Robin.  
"Oh."

They continued talking and the shop was filled with friendly chatter.  
" You got a new bracelet?" Will asked Nico just noticing the black leather spiked bracelet on his boyfriend's wrist.  
"Yeah. My father got it for me, he still feels a bit guilty for leaving me and my sister in that casino, then there was my sister's death. I know he feels guilty about that because he couldn't intervene and well..."  
"Yeah, I know" Will said, gently grabbing hold of Nico's hand and giving it a light squeeze.

The 6 teens however managed to hear this part of the conversation...  
"What's a casino?" Asked Megan  
"It's a place were people gamble, usually there's a bar in there as well." Connor told her.  
"He doesn't look any older than us." Artemis stated.  
"What father would leave kids or teens in a casino anyway?" Asked Wally who was actually just thinking out loud.


	2. Wait...He coudn't have been born in the 40's...

After talking for over an hour Will and Nico decided to leave Starbucks and go on a relaxing walk through the nearby park due to the warm weather and that they didn't have to worry about fighting any monsters for the day...hopefully. "You sure your up for it Nico?" Asked Will when the couple stood up, putting on their jacket and getting ready to leave. "Of course I am, it's been weeks since the shadow melting incident you can stop worrying." Nico told him.  
"You nearly died Nico..."  
"But I didn't, that's all thanks to you." Nico said comforting the boy he loved.  
"Let's go then. But promise-"  
"I know, tell you if something is wrong. but I've been using my powers for the last two weeks. I'm perfectly fine."  
After that the duo left, to visit the park to see the birds and green trees.

Connor with his super hearing heard what they said and had a weird look on his face. His friends noticed this but it was Megan that asked "what's wrong Connor?"  
"The Blonde boy Will, said something about Nico almost dying and Nico said something about using his powers." This of course got Robin thinking. 'Bruce was telling me that he saw someone travel through shadows. He wanted to find out more incase this person was a threat...the chances of these two people being the same person are extremely unlikely...still...' he was broken out of these thoughts by his best friend. "-obin. ROBIN!"  
Robin jumped slightly, "No need to shout Wally."  
"I was trying to get your attention for the past three minuets."  
"Sorry, I was just thinking"  
"About?"  
"Something Batman said, but it doesn't matter."  
"If you say so..." He clearly didn't believe him.

The 6 teens got up and headed towards the exact same park the couple they were eavesdropping on went, they heard there was a charity concert going on and wanted to show their support by attending. Getting up they headed out into the streets and into the direction of the park. When they walked through the big the silver gates, they saw they the couple from earlier in the coffee shop. "Hey Supes, what are they saying-Ow!" Wally started asking Connor but Artemis hit him on the top of his head. "What was that for?" Wally asked.  
"we already eavesdropped on them in the coffee shop, it's best we don't make a habit out of it." Kaldur told him.  
"Come on Kaldur this is the lest time I swear, you can't say you aren't curios about them, especially after what he heard earlier."  
"...well...alirght...just this once and it's the last time." Kalder said.

Nico and Will were sitting down a wooden bench savouring their relaxation time. "It's amazing."  
"What is Nico?" Asked Will curiously.  
"How far people have come. Back in the forties I had to hide my sexuality, but now...it's not perfect and it probably never will be but, people are a lot more accepting now then before." Will didn't know what to say to that, so he did the only thing he could do:Smile and hug his adorable boyfriend. "I love you Neeks."  
"I love you to Will."

"Well did you hear anything interesting?" Asked Robin.  
"Well...Nico said 'back in the forties I had to hide my sexuality..."  
" Doesn't that mean he was saying he was born in the forties?" asked Artemis.  
"But he couldn't have been he looks no older than fourteen and that's pushing it" said Wally.  
"Maybe we should tell Batman" Robin told them. The other five nodded in agreement and rushed to the nearest zeta tube.


End file.
